Mascara applicators are used to apply various colors of mascara liquids to eyelashes to enhance the eyes. The mascara applicator largely includes a handle and a brush, onto which a mascara liquid is applied.
So as to apply the mascara liquid to a user's eyelashes, first, the brush is inserted into a mascara case into which the mascara liquid is contained and is coated with the mascara liquid, and next, the brush is rotated on the eyelashes to raise the eyelashes upwardly, so that the mascara liquid is applied fully to the eyelashes to make them curvedly erected.
However, the above-mentioned conventional mascara has the handle and the brush arranged in a straight line, which gives many inconveniences in use.
For example, the make-up is conducted in the state where the eyelashes and the brush are arranged in a parallel with each other, and at this time, a user arm should be raised to her shoulder's height to make the brush located in parallel with her eyelashes, which causes her make-up operation to be performed in an unstable posture, thereby resulting in bad make-up.